The One Who Left
Not too long after the events of the Red Marriage, Redbeard found himself on the only island in the New World where he could find sanctuary. Surrounded by the constant downpour of the heaven's rage, this was considered home turf due to his . Many thoughts ran through the titan's mind, as his fate was currently uncertain. Laying down, he gazed at the dark sky and thought to himself. "Is this my next test. Were the labors I completed long ago not sufficient or do I need to redeem myself?" Speaking as if the Elbaf god could hear him, Redbeard needed to overcome his defeat and regain his composure. It was time he regained his confidence and begun his conquest to reclaim his nation. The lighting crashed into the sea and the land from the sky. The winds howled as the blew across the island of storms, shaking the firmly rooted grass. Suddenly a calm voice came from behind Redbeard. "If I've learned one thing, it's that the path to redemption is never over." A man spoke as he appeared on a hill next to the sitting giant's head, making his body level with it. "I'm lucky there's a hill this big on the island, otherwise I'd have to sit on your shoulder or something." He joked. The man smiled as he looked up at the sky, his deep blue eyes reflecting the storm. "Name's Erin Wynn. You might have seen me on a wanted poster somewhere." He spoke, his voice taking a much sadder tone as he spoke finished his sentence. Despite his sudden entrance, Redbeard appeared to be unfazed by Erin's appearance. "I suppose you're right. I have only lived a quarter of my life. To expect that my life would no longer be filled with hardships would be childish." he responded, before gazing at the man. Surveying his body, the titan sensed no ill-will coming from him. "Wynn Erin...while the name sounds familiar, I can't say I'm too knowledgeable on pirate bounties." he paused, then continued. "You don't seem like such a bad guy, why the government got you under watch?" he questioned, legitimately interested Erin's backstory. It wasn't everyday a man confronted him and did not challenge him to a battle. "Ain't that the truth." Erin laughed as he turned to look at the titan. The man looked quite old but then again, he was a giant. "I don't seem it but I've done some bad things, stuff I'm not proud of. Worked with the Marines and defected. Worked with some pirates and did some much worse stuff." He sighed. "Erin Wynn, bounty of 235,000,000 beli, the second mate of "Public Enemy"Veno. It should say former second mate though. The man was nothing but scum." Erin spoke, almost as if he'd recited it before. "You meet a lot of people wandering the world, what brings you to this Island, Red Titan?" Erin inquired. It took the titan a moment to answer. He seemed oblivious to the answer himself. Did he wish to remain on the island for centuries to come. Or was this truly a test of his overlords that he needed to complete. After a blank expression and dramatic silence filled the air, suddenly, a confident look emerged on his face. "Planning..." Despite barely knowing the man, the stranger had suddenly revived his confidence and reassured him, though it did not take much effort. A smile emerged on his face. "Wynn Erin...would you say you are a man of no affiliation right now?" he questioned. Erin sighed as he stared into the storm. "I guess you could say that. I really don't work with anyone but myself, no need to really." The man replied. He'd been working tirelessly since his time on that island to rectify his mistakes and misdeeds. He was an ethereal presence unknown to most in the New World. From afar he would fed off pirates and marines alike, saving innocents from their needless wars. To him the marines and pirates were alike, both absorbed in their own selfish ways. Very rarely did they look out for those around them. "Might I ask why you're inquiring?" Erin added. Another dramatic silence filled the air as Redbeard took a moment to choose his words. "Why...well isn't obvious?" he paused, before looking to Erin with his large golden-eyes. "You say there's no need to work with others. Sounds like I'm not the only one who's been hurt by someone close. But building and burning bridge is apart of life; take it from a giant who's lived for almost a century and a half." While it appeared Redbeard was avoiding the question, as a monarch, Redbeard has acquired the skill of communication and relationship development. Rather than simply giving and answering questions, Redbeard wanted to connect with Erin. "Young Erin, would you consider yourself an honorable man?" "No need for the young boy thing, I lost my innocence a while ago." Erin laughed. "I appreciate the wisdom though, I mean you're technically older than any human so that advice is technically sagely. I assume the person that hurt you is the reason you're out here." Erin spoke aloud, his words clear in the storm. "As of now I'd consider myself not worthy of honor or praise. I'm on the path to get it back though, one day I'll redeem myself for what I've done." The man spoke, standing from his position, eyeing the dark clouds. "I'm getting a bit sick of this weather, it's making this conversation grimmer than it needs to be." He spoke as he pointed his hands towards the sky. In moments the clouds above the island parted and let the island bask in the warm sun, something it hadn't done in years. Astonished by the man's control over nature, Redbeard could not help but sing his praise. "I'm confident you'll end up surprising yourself. Your path is not and should not be something easily understood nor grasped. There will be storms and chaos along the way, hell it makes for one awesome narrative. But just as you did with this island, you will one day see the sun rise and clear the darkness." Redbeard spat. While sometimes appearing to be the brute and arrogant bastard most make him out to be, Redbeard can sometimes act his age and offer meaningful advice. "Wynn Erin, as a Elbaf Warrior who redemption as well, I ask you to walk down your road to redemption alongside me. While you may not agree, I believe the Elbaf God has destined our meeting and now it is our job to make the most of it. Let us help each other achieve our goals." "You know the more I look at you the more familiar you look." Wynn stated, partially ignoring the man's request. "Hmm I think I got it. Frederick Barbarossa of Eblaf. The event you were speaking of earlier must have been that wedding of yours." The man smiled, pleased at his deductive skills. "So lets see here, you want me to join you on your journey. While the offer sounds lovely your voice is as convincing as a politician's, I don't think our paths quite align. What is it that you seek to do exactly and where do you stand in the world. No lies, no games, no sweet talking." Erin stated as he stared at Frederick. His stance firm and unwavering. "I see you're a man who likes to get straight to the point. I like that." he started, gathering the words he needed to convince the man. "My goal, just as your's, is redemption. Elbaf is my country, my home, my land, my love. And even though my people have turned their backs on me and do not believe my innocence. I still hold a great love for them and I am honor bound to return back one day and reclaim the nation from her sinister clutches." he stopped for just a moment to regain his breath. "But, despite my might, I'm aware of the fact I cannot do this on my own. If I go down swinging I'd like to have people in my corner to support and fight alongside me if need be....Erin I would like you to be in my corner." Redbeard stop to see how Erin would respond. "So the world has fallen down around you and you need help huh. Look I think that's a nice and all, however There's two things I want to know. First off are the people in Eblaf even worse off, or was your throne just taken and you want it back." He spoke aloud, levitating slightly off the ground. Secondly, who else are you working with. I don't care how far you've fallen, you're the former king. You must have allies somewhere." Suddenly Redbeard became more defensive. "The woman who rules my nation is a cunt who planned to abuse my love and dethrone me. Those who still have faith in their king are being targeted and executed day and night. She's making my people tools for another. And if you think they are better with her then maybe you are not the ally I thought I wanted." he raised his tone which caused for his voice to echo throughout the island. Letting out a large sigh; he was well aware that Erin did not deserve that verbal assault. "Sorry, my temper boils when it comes to people question my resolve. As for allies, I have been confronted by some to join their ranks and there are some I was considering but I do not wished to be chained down by another, which is why I wish to assemble my own team." he finished, awaiting to see if the man had anymore questions. Erin smiled at the verbal assault. "Glad to see you won't take that insult, no true king would." Letting out a small laugh. "It seems to me we'd be becoming pirates per say." He shuddered at the use of the word. It was still hard for him to forget the dammed things he'd done with Veno. "I'll make you a deal Fredrick. I'll work with you as long as you can promise me this. We will not cause civilian casualties, I don't want people to die from senseless wars between pirates and marines. I also want us to follow the loosest definition of pirate possible. I'm out to help those in need, not steal from them or punish them. Promise me that and I'll walk the road to redemption with you." Wynn stated firmly, It was clear that he was not willing to waver. "Unfortunately, I cannot promise a thing I cannot control. The deaths of civilians is something I don't desire nor wish to bring about, but it is also something I cannot guarantee. I will not deliberately target civilians if that is your request but I do not wish to make a liar of myself. Civilians may die as result of me. My goal target is not the Marines nor the World Government, but simply reclaiming my land. While I wish I could tell you we won't be the cause of the civilian deaths, it would be childish and ignorant for me to say so. The path I walk is filled with plenty of uncertainties. If your dream is to live a life without meaningless death, then you are living in an illusion. People die meaninglessly all the time, it's an unfortunate fact that we all must accept. But if that is the path you chose to walk, maybe it is best our paths separate." he retorted. While he did want Erin to join his crew, he was not going to try to keep a promise he knows he can't keep. "If your request is not targeted civilians, then I can promise you this. But if your request is not death as a result of us, then I cannot promise you this." Erin sighed. "I guess I got to into the moment huh. I realize that death will always come but yes I understand that we cannot save everyone. However if a life can be saved I expect you to try, that's what I mean. It seems my passion sometimes gets the better of me huh." Erin was defineitly interested in what the Frederick was offering and the prospect of the giant as an ally was not bad at all. He'd been forging small alliances in other places as well. However join the man himself was a bigger commitment. "What of my other request, we won't be stealing from people will we?" Wynn asked. "Possibly from other pirates, Gorororo." he giggled. "But no, I have no interest in acquiring material objects from others. As stated, despite my current status, I am an honorable man who lives by certain standards. I don't consider myself much of pirate, but if that is what the world wishes to label me as, fine. I've really gave a damn about meaningless titles anyways." he rambled, losing sight of his goal. "Shit, but yeah. We'll be a pretty chill pirate crew, hopefully." "Orahahahaha." Wynn laughed. "Well you seem like quite the nice guy, a shame that you fell from your throne." Wynn smiled as he flew into the air, his voice booming above the storm. "Frederick Barabarossa I accept your invitation to your crew. I'm a navigator so I'll do just that, leading you back to your throne. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out my powers." He shouted as he created a giant fist of air, matching the size of Frederick's own. He then had it sit in the air, waiting to accept a fist bump from the giant. "Gororororororo.." his laugh caused any animals on the island to either flee or seek haven. "I'm sure we'll have quite the adventure you and I. But you must tell, what is your ability. A devil fruit indeed but of which category. While I do have some theories I cannot be positive. But if my guess is true, you would truly be a great navigator." The two would continue to rumble on for hours. Discussing futures plans and old memories. It was indeed a powerful start to a great relationship.